


Together

by tobiosbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon King! Oikawa Tooru, Established Relationship, Final Haikyuu Quest, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: "My liege, please, you must evacuate," Tobio pleads. He can hear the Light Knights' forces closing in on the castle, causing loud cacophony to ring."Tooru," Tobio hisses, grabbing the demon's wrist and tugging. "You must leave! Now!"
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Together

"My liege, _please_ , you must evacuate," Tobio pleads. He can hear the Light Knights' forces closing in on the castle, causing loud cacophony to ring. 

"Tooru," Tobio hisses, grabbing the demon's wrist and tugging. "You _must_ leave! _Now_!"

Tobio's feeling panic surge throughout his body as the dreadful thought of Tooru, _his_ Tooru, being captured by those damned knights. He knows that if he doesn't get the Demon King out now then he'll be on death's door sooner than he would like. "Tooru, please," he begs again as he releases Tooru's wrist to reach up and cradle his face between the palms of his hands, instead. 

"You must go."

Tobio watches as Tooru, _his_ king, _his_ husband, begins to cry. He feels Tooru's hands grab his own wrists in a tight grip, "How can _I_ leave _them_ , my people, to suffer like _this_...How can I leave _you_?!"

Tobio feels his heart shatter. Tooru may be a demon, but his heart is so big and full for his people, so being forced to leave them behind must be killing him.

"I know," Tobio says, his thumbs gently brushing away the tears. "I know, but you must _go_. We can get through this and rebuild again and be strong _again_ , but we cannot if _you_ fall."

"T-Tobio," Tooru hiccups, lips shaky and moist from his tears.

"Go, Iwaizumi-san is waiting by the secret passageway near the dungeon room. I'll hold them off as long as I can," Tobio declares, he can feel tears threatening to fall, but he won't let them. He can't because if he does then all might be lost. He will be damned if he let those Light Knights get the jump on his because he couldn't see through some tears.

Tooru vehemently shakes his head, which doesn't surprise Tobio. Tooru's big heart wouldn't let this go without a fight. "No, if I go then so do you!"

"Tooru--"

" _No_! There's no time for this Tobio, you _are_ coming with me! None of this heroic bullshit is going to _stop_ me from dragging you along!"

Tobio feels as if his breath has been stolen from him because the intensity radiating off of Tooru is so strong, it's almost smothering him. But, how could he say no to his husband after that?

So, he doesn't.

He releases his hold on Tooru and, instead, grabs his hand and starts running towards Iwaizumi-san. Tobio doesn't even bother to look at Tooru's face because he knows that his husband will have this stupid and dopey look on his face, which he loves. However, he will never reveal it to Tooru for as long as he keeps breathing.

Tobio knows Tooru would hold it against him anyway, so. 

Soon enough, Tobio spots Iwaizumi-san pacing around, looking troubled. "Iwaizumi-san," he calls.

And, he sees Iwaizumi-san jump into action by opening the secret entrance. "Hurry up," he shouts, waving at them to move faster.

Tooru over takes him and starts dragging him towards the entrance. "Pick up your feet, Tobio-chan! We're almost there!"

So, he does.

He runs and runs and runs.

He runs through the entrance with Tooru as Iwaizumi-san seals the passageway before catching up with them. "Maki and Matsu should be waiting for us with horses," he huffs, easily keeping pace.

"Ah, that's good," Tooru quips. "I really do have the most loyal followers, _hehehe~_."

"Of course; we wouldn't follow a shitty king, Tooru," Iwaizumi-san says, and Tobio cannot place the emotions that Iwaizumi-san intertwined with his words--pride, maybe even fondness, who knows.

"WAH, IWA-CHAN, YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE THIS DEMON CRY!"  
  


"OI, CRY LATER AND KEEP RUNNING!"

Tobio can't help but snicker, which sets Tooru off on a tangent about how he was wrong and that no one loves him. But, then, Tobio feels his eyes start to water again when he sees the light at the end of the tunnel. He squeezes Tooru's hand, "We'll be back, and we'll definitely save them."

Tooru doesn't even look him, but he does squeeze his hand back.

"Together."

Tobio smiles. One day, maybe not today or tomorrow or the day after that, but they will be back to reclaim what is theirs, and they would do it together. 

**Author's Note:**

> me: pops up after months of not posting anything with this trash piece: please, take this offering 
> 
> lolol ok but on a real note i just havent felt motivated at all to write which sucks cuz i love writing but damns even writing this was hardkasldjfakl ALSO this piece was gonna be a lot more angsty tbh cuz i was gonna have oikawa die instead of tobio (kinda the opposite of this fic:[A Deadly End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258247)) buuuut i was like no stop keep this happy bitch, so i did...or well i tried so ahh i hope you like it
> 
> come bother me @:  
> [tumblr](https://capsstar.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/spacethotie)
> 
> i also have a discord, too, just an fyi LOLOL


End file.
